Humanidad
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Daphne siente. Y a veces, duele
1. Angustia

**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

___Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El reto elegido ha sido **"Viñeta de emociones"**_. Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

Según mi word, la longitud de las tres viñetas es de 947 palabras.

* * *

No encontraba a Astoria. Se paró, obligándose a pensar, a pesar de estar en medio de una multitud. No podía haber perdido a Astoria.

A pesar de que la angustia estaba empezando a embargarla, Daphne cogió aire profundamente y cerró los ojos. Era un truco que le había enseñado su madre para concentrarse y recordar.

Había sentido la manita de Astoria en la suya, de eso estaba segura. Siempre cogía la mano de Astoria cuando se internaban en la multitud. ¿Por qué la había soltado? Las habían empujado, sí, pero había mantenido su mano cogida.

El puesto de cosmética. Allí había sido. Miró alrededor, el puesto estaba bastante cerca.

— ¿Astoria?

Nada, no veía a su hermana. Se fue alterando cada vez más. Frustrándose. Astoria sabía que no debía separarse de ella, sin embargo, la pequeña era tan curiosa que muchas veces se iba sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie. Tenía que encontrarla.

Aunque tenía solo doce años, Daphne ya despuntaba con una belleza fría y sentía las miradas de los hombres sobre ella. Sin embargo, ese día parecía exactamente lo que era. Una niña de doce años desesperada. Varias personas le preguntaron y se prestaron a ayudarla, pero Astoria no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se sentó en la acera, desolada, pensando cómo iba a presentarse en casa sin su hermana, cómo iba a explicarlo.

— ¿Daphne?

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Astoria delante de ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde…? Astoria, no debes separarte de mí— la abrazó con fuerza, la angustia que había sentido fue disolviéndose con el alivio.

— Fui al baño— La pequeña señaló una tienda— Y después compré algunos dulces.

— Vamos a casa. Y que papá y mamá no se enteren.

Emprendieron el camino entre la multitud, de nuevo sintiendo la pequeña mano de Astoria en la suya. Y la apretó fuerte.


	2. Compasión

Estaba aburrida en la sala común, haciendo como que leía una novela. Pero en realidad estaba mucho más interesada en la trama que se estaba desarrollando cerca de ella.

Pansy estaba de nuevo intentando acercarse a Draco. Daphne aún no lograba comprender por qué Pansy lo seguía intentando. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara se daría cuenta de que Draco, por lo menos ese año, estaba centrado en todo, menos en las chicas.

Examinó disimuladamente a su compañero. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y mira que eso era ya de por sí difícil, porque el tono de piel de Draco siempre había sido fantasmal. Tenía ojeras y un aire de abatimiento que era imposible pasar por alto. A menos que fueras Pansy, por supuesto.

Sabía lo que pasaba, por supuesto que lo sabía. Era imposible no saberlo perteneciendo al mundo mágico. Lord Voldemort había vuelto y los Malfoy no se encontraban en su mejor momento, y más con Lucius en Azkaban.

No hacía falta ser Hermione Granger para darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba abrumando a su amigo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarle de alguna forma efectiva, pero era imposible. Si algo odiaba Draco Malfoy era la compasión, y más si era dirigida a su persona.

Sin embargo, Daphne no podía evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque intentaba que no lo notara. Lo conocía desde siempre y, sencillamente, le tenía tanto cariño que era imposible no sentir lo que sentía.

El drama terminó como todos los slytherins que estaban en la sala común sabían que iba a acabar. Con Pansy rechazada y Draco saliendo de la sala común.

— Pansy, voy a darte un consejo a pesar de que no me lo hayas pedido— No podía hacer otra cosa por su amigo— Deja de intentarlo. Lo único que conseguirás será frustrarte más y enfadarlo más a él. Y que deje de acercarse a ti.

— No necesito tu compasión, Greengrass— la morena le dirigió una mirada desabrida, para después desaparecer en los dormitorios de las chicas.

¿Compasión? Sí, la sentía. ¿Por Pansy? Nunca.


	3. Celos

Iba cargada de libros, deprisa. Eran días en los que no te apetecía nada que te pillaran en los pasillos. Aunque fueras slytherin. De repente, una risita femenina llamó su atención. Hacía días que no oía reír a nadie en los pasillos del colegio, y menos de esa forma. Coqueta.

Curiosa, se asomó con cuidado por la esquina, para que no la vieran. Y casi se le caen los libros de los brazos. Allí estaba Cho, sonriéndole como si la vida le fuera en ello a Blaise. Y él tenía el brazo apoyado en la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Y… ¿la iba a besar?

Cuando Blaise besó a Cho se echó para atrás, reprimiendo las ganas de tirar los libros al suelo e irrumpir en el pasillo para hacerle un nuevo look a la Ravenclaw. Uno muy doloroso a base de arrancarle el pelo a tirones.

Un momento. ¿Sentía celos de Cho? ¿Ella, Daphne Greengrass? A solas, en ese pasillo, supo que sí. Porque el juego que se traía con Blaise llevaba esto aparejado, otras chicas. Y ella no podía estar con nadie más, aunque aparentara que sí.

Con cuidado de que la pareja no le escuchara, se retiro de allí, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Slytherin. Dolía, demasiado. Como nunca pensó que le podía doler nada. Entró en las mazmorras, ensimismada y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, pensando.

— Eh, Greengrass— una mano se movió delante de sus ojos— Daph.

Parpadeando, volvió a la realidad y fijó sus ojos azules en Blaise.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No vienes a cenar?

Negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba.

— Los celos hacen daño.

Se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras Blaise procesaba sus palabras y se quedaba igual de perplejo que cuando las escuchó. Nunca lograría entender a Daphne.


End file.
